Flash I
Jay Garrick a.k.a. The Flash was the first such individual on the scene. He joined the JSA when founded and became best friends with Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern. He is very loyal to Keystone and Central City, and has worked hard, even breaking the law much to his own guilt to continue superheroing. He felt it was right to retire when Barry came on the scene and grieved when he was no more part of his world. He currently openly supports the current Flash, and works in community service activities, especially with children. His identity is now publicly known and he is openly celebrated in the Flash Museum and by the twin cities, he is also known to be a retired scientist, having specialized in chemistry and physics. Background * In 1938 Jason Peter Garrick better known simply as Jay to those acquainted with him, was awide eyed young college student at MidWestern University in Keystone city. Jay was bright kid with a talent for the sciences he was there on an academic scholarship for Physics and chemistry. * One night while working with a mix of chemicals he was experimenting on Jay suffered a freak accident when a massive and stranger bolt of lightning hit him in the lab. The strange mix of the lightning bolt strike and the mix of chemicals that ensued as the lab was torn apart by it, came together to cause something strange in Jay. He was imbued with incredible super speed. * Jay taking ques from the sci-fi comics, periodicals, and serials he enjoyed so much, such as Whip whirlwind, decided to become a superhero and use his new found abilities for good. He makes a costume and uses his father's helmet from the first world war to make his trademark "helm of hermes". Thus, The Flash was born. * Even before Pearl Harbor and the US joining the second world war President Roosevelt was worried about the tide of the war. So he has set about trying to organize a team of superheroes to help with the war effort and deal with major threats to peace. The Flash was recruited and became the first "Chairman" of the Justice Society of America. * One fateful night in europe during a mission the Flash was moving a speeds he hadn't touched before and encountered a strange rift. * The Flash unknown to him is pulled into another dimension much like his own. Upon arrival in this dimension Jay is greeted by a beautiful young blonde beauty in a domino mask going by the name "Blonde Phantom" * The Flash stays and helps Blonde Phantom with her missions. Jay perhaps cutting lose due to the situation begins to flirt with buxom blonde. One night even letting her wear his helm during a night strike on a nazi communications array. Just because she commented on liking it. * At the end of the mission, Flash decidedly smitten on the Bloande Phantom pulls what he believes to be a clever and romantic trick. He noticing that Blande Phantom is a fan of the helm decides to leave it with her. Yes his father's helmet. But he only does so on the condition that after the war wraps up she comes to keystone city to personally return it over a date. Where Jay would have likely made his move to make her "his lady". * That very night the rift between the world corrected itself and pulled Jay back to where he belonged. Still not aware of what happened Jay would look for this "Blonde Phantom" for years to come with not a trace that could ever be found. Jay would grow to doubt she ever existed. If it weren't for his missing helm he would have believed it nothing but a dream. * Soon after this incident the war ends the JSA returns home. And, with a new burst of confidence and some well-earned maturity Jay finally approaches the girl he had been crushing on since he started in college, Joan williams. She is the love of his life. They are fast to fall for each other and marry before the decade is out. * In the relative peace following the war, tensions among the JSA begin to grow. The team dynamics began to suffer and following the defeat of Ian Karkull, the group decided to disband and leave on friendly terms rather than let tensions boil over. * Jay taking money he had saved up and research grants he established his own research and development company, Garrick Labs. He has used this to further his scientific research focusing on the chemistry that would make him the Flash and researching the physics behind his powers. Some things he would develop would be materials that would stand up to the forces caused by super speed, in order to make more durable costumes. * Decades would pass with the Jay Garrick making a descent living from his research and being a dependable honorable hero for Keystone and near by Central city, But though he seemed to still have the plenty of vigor and life left in him The Flash was looking forward to retirement and spending his golden years with Joan. As luck would have it, in the late 80's A young man in Central City was about to stumble on to the same circumstances that granted Jay is powers. * Barry Allen was given all the powers of the Flash! Barry young, smart and pure of heart was quick to take on the charge of being a hero, and Jay took him under his wing. Soon Jay realized that the people and his legacy were in good hands. Barry was now the fastest man alive, and Jay passed the torch to the new Flash. * Jay came out publicly revealing his identity and retired to his home in the Keystone suburbs with his Joan. Though his retirement would not remove Jay from the picture. Soon more and more speedsters came out of the woodwork. Jay and Barry would do their best to show them the way, developing a flash family of sorts. Of which Jay Garrick would become the elder statesman and patriarch. young speedsters are welcome in his home and they would grow to rave about his hospitality and Joan's legendary cookies. * At present day Jay is a happy "grandpa" to young speedsters like impulse. Going about his life content and secure till one day an impossibly beautiful blast from his past appears with a treasured heirloom. The crisis had merge the worlds and now The Blonde Phantom the beauty that had captured his imagination all those years ago has come back into his life, still some how young and even more beautiful than he remembered. Personality * Well mannered gentleman - Jay was raised in a time gone by where young boys were taught manners and to be gentleman. As such he has never forgotten his upbringing. He always greets people warmly and politely always wishing people a nice day as he comes across them. He says please and thank you, he asks may I? He respectfully refers to women as miss or ma'am. And to men in positions of authority as Sir. He opens doors for people, let's others go ahead of him in line. Even when it can't be seen, he still tips his helmet at someone he saves before he departs their company. * Respectful and descent - Jay treats others as he would have himself be treated. He doesn't take special effort to treat anyone better or worse. He get's annoyed when others are mistreated and usually is quick to step in. Jay believes firmly that respect is the key to making the world go round. * Heroic - Jay Garrick is quick on the scene and usually first to jump into action when people are in danger and inncocents need to be protected. Never scared or timid never backing down. If Jay can get there first he is there first and he is first and foremost protecting people saving people and defending the peace. * Sense of Humor - Jay like most speedsters has a quick wit. It's not always clever or funny to anyone but him. Honestly many times his humor is silly and corny. But Jay is always looking to crack a joke and put a smile on people's faces. Though Jay is not want to insult, shame, embarrass or hurt people with his humor. Jay is looking to have fun and make his friends laugh. * Patriarch of Speed - Though Jay may have not have had children himself. Jay has made taking speedsters under his wing and being a father or sometimes grandfather to them. He is mentor teacher confidant and all around male role model to the speedster family. Jay may not have kids of his own but in his heart Barry Allen, Wally West, Bart Allen and the rest of the speedsters are his children and grandchildren and he loves and cares for them as if they are. * Loyal: Jay is steadfast in his loyalty and devotion, to his friends, family, fellow heroes, and his wife. Jay is there for for friends no matter what they need from him. He is loyal to his wife to a fault. He there when ever help or comfort is needed. Is unable to betray the trust of those he cares for. And his shining example of dependable friendship inspires the same in those around him. * Old Fashioned - Tied to his upbringing and a product of the era he comes from Jay has old fashioned values. Jay has a strong sense of morality and what's right and wrong some of this is from a sense of social justice though some is just from an outdated sensiblity. The doesn't generally approve of the more revealing nature of modern fashion, He frowns on divorce and abortion. And generally likes to live by good old american family values if colored by his years of experience and his progressive nature. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Ending: Behind the Scenes - The One Yahweh looks upon the world to witness a raging Lucifier Morningstar, a lying Satan, and of course the heroes that help piece the world back together again. Player Logs *2013-12-26 - Reunions and Heartache - An old reunion long overdo finally happens, but neither are who they were before. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Cookies and Milk - Two blondes and a retired hero. *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Support Category:Keystone Category:DC Available